Along an assembly line, various types of articles, such as for example, diapers and other absorbent articles, may be assembled by adding components to and otherwise modifying an advancing, continuous web of material. For example, in some processes, advancing webs of material are combined with other advancing webs of material. In other examples, individual components created from advancing webs of material are combined with advancing webs of material, which in turn, are then combined with other advancing webs of material. Webs of material and component parts used to manufacture diapers may include: backsheets, topsheet, absorbent cores, front and/or back ears, fastener components, and various types of elastic webs and components such as leg elastics, barrier leg cuff elastics, and waist elastics. Once the desired component parts are assembled, the advancing web(s) and component parts are subjected to a final knife cut to separate the web(s) into discrete diapers or other absorbent articles. The discrete diapers or absorbent articles may also then be folded and packaged.
Various methods and apparatuses may be used for forming and/or attaching different components to an advancing web and/or otherwise modify an advancing web during the manufacturing process. For example, some operations may utilize a slot nozzle to deposit a fluid onto an advancing substrate. As such, a continuous web may advance in a machine direction adjacent the slot nozzle. A portion of the slot nozzle contacts the advancing substrate as the fluid is deposited on the advancing substrate. Repetitive contact between the substrate and the slot nozzle and/or the properties of the fluid expelled from the slot nozzle causes wear on the slot nozzle. This wear necessitates repair or replacement, which may be relatively costly, of the slot nozzle.
Consequently, it would be beneficial to provide methods and apparatuses with slot nozzles that are less susceptible to localized wear and where the slot nozzles may be designed for ease of manufacture at relatively low costs.